Naruto Mede: Prince of Tamriel
by MurderofQrow
Summary: In the night of the sealing during the Kyuubi attack the Shinigami decided to send a infant Naruto to Tamriel in hopes of leading it to peace...I'm not that great in summaries but please just read the story I'm sure you will find it interesting. Strong!Naruto Legionnaire!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**This has been in my mind for a while and I decided to give it a try! So without a further comments let us begin. P.S he will not be the Dragonborn since it's not his destiny.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Elder Scrolls Series**_

* * *

October 10th Unknown Year, Attack of the Great Fox, Unknown Area, Fire Country

"Minato! Seal it into me! I will take the damn thing with me to the Shinigami!" Shouted a beautiful redhead with exotic violet eyes who looked worst for wear as she tries to restrain a gigantic red nine-tailed fox with her Chakra Admantine Chains. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, the Scarlet Death of Konoha.

"Kushina…You don't have too…I have one more option and it needs you alive, I will use _that_ seal." Replied a handsome man with azure eyes and spiky blonde hair. His name is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and 4th Hokage of Konoha.

Kushina's eyes widened, "You can't possibly mean…!?" as she looked at the bundle she is carrying.

The bundle is a newborn baby boy with violet eyes and blonde hair along with exotic whisker marks on each his cheeks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of the Yellow Flash and the Scarlet Death.

Tears started pouring down her face, "Minato please! There has to be another way! Use another child! Just not ours! Please!" She yelled desperately.

Minato closes his eyes as hot tears came down his cheeks, "How could I use another child when I could use just my own…" Just saying those words hurts him but he was the Hokage. It's his responsibility to protect his people and if he had to sacrifice his child...He would do it a thousand time over after all It was for the greater good.

"…Besides it's my responsibility as Hokage to lead the village abandoning it for my own selfish desires is as bad as abandoning a child Kushina! Please understand."

Kushina said nothing for a while but just continued to rock the sleeping Naruto before she chuckled humorlessly.

"Heh…This is the first argument I lost against you…fine but I hope you know the consequences of turning our son into a jinchūriki Minato, life as one is hard trust me I know. (1)"

I know Kushina and I hope you forgive me someday." Minato smiles sadly before he his face turned serious and turned around to face the Kyuubi.

Minato started doing hand signs: Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake

He claps his hands and yells out, " **Fūinjutsu** : **Shiki Fūjin!** "(Sealing Arts: Reaper Death Seal)

Six white flames suddenly appeared behind Minato with the Shinigami's astral form behind him with its hands stretch out as if it is acting like a cross.

Looking behind him he couldn't help but grimace, 'So that's the Shinigami.'

The god looked at the mortal that dared summon him,

" **Why have you summoned me mortal?** " It asked.

"I have summoned you my lord because I am in need in you're power to seal this beast away." Minato replied without hesitation.

The god looked at the beast the human wanted sealed,

" **I see…the Kyuubi is the powerful of the nine for a reason mortal. In this form of mine I couldn't seal it away fully but I sense that you planned to split it's Ying and Yang?** " The god asked.

"Yes my lord I do plan to split it as my newborn son who is only half Uzumaki could not take it's full power."

" **I see…** " The Shinigami mused before looking at the infant. ' _ **So much hate and malice will surround this boy…the child of prophecy. The fools of the leaf will only see him as a weapon and the old monkey would not be able to protect him. No I will teleport him to a place that is embroiled in war and blood paves it's very lands…Perhaps you child could bring the peace that my cousins the Aedras have been trying to do for millenniums…Yes that just might work and I'm sure Akatosh would like a pure hearted champion to lead men and mer to peace.'**_ The musings of the god was cut short by the scream of the female who he presumed is the blonde's wife.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled in worry before looking at the god with a desperate expression.

"My lord please! What is you're price!"

" **What you ask is worth more than you're soul mortal…I need another to fulfill the bargain.** " The god stated.

"Then take mine!" Kushina yelled.

Minato was shocked, "Kushina…what about…?"

"Naruto will be taken care of Minato I'm sure of it…Hiruzen will not let one hair on his head be harmed." Kushina said weakly with a small grin.

With a heavy sigh Minato relented, "Fine…Lord Shinigami please fulfill the bargain!"

" **As you wish mortal!** " With that said the god stretched it's astral arm penetrating Minato's belly making him cringe.

'M-My very s-soul is being ripped apart.' He thought weakly to himself.

The god's outstretched arm then reached the fox making it roar in pain as the Shinigami pulled it's Ying chakra out of it's body making it shrink in size significantly before retracting his arm out of the fox and Minato. There was a big hole on his uniform with a seal matrix that appeared on his stomach.

'T-This Chakra…It's very oppressive and it's giving it's toll on my body.' The blonde kage thought to himself as he struggled not to collapse.

" **My part of the bargain is done mortal! Do what needs to be done before I take you and your wife's souls!** " The god commanded.

Minato gave a shaky nod before heading over to Kushina who handed over Naruto to him.

With a heavy heart he spoke a silent 'Kuchiyose' as he put a palm on the ground and in a cloud of smoke an infant sized altar appeared with a purple bed on the center.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I hope you understand and forgive this foolish father of yours someday." As he put the sleeping infant in the altar bed.

As he prepared to do the sealing jutsu Kushina suddenly started coughing blood and in a fit of worry Minato rushed over to her to chech if she's alright both not realizing that the chained weakend.

The Kyuubi unfortunately saw the weakness and yelled out in anger, " **I will not be sealed away again!** " It roared as it rushed it's free clae towards the alter in hopes of killing the baby.

Time seemed to slow as Kushina's and Minato's eyes widened.

The Shinigami was about to interfere but saw a red and yellow flash block the claw's path towards their offspring.

The claw impaled both parents with Minato behind Kushina and her in front of him both facing Naruto's way as the claw dug deeper into them only stopping a few inches away from Naruto.

"D-damn it Kushina…It's a father's duty to protect his family." Minato said weakly.

"Idiot…You forget it is also a mother's duty to protect her young." She said with slightly amused expression despite the pain.

Minato turned to the god, "M-my l-lord can we g-give our last w-words to our son?" he asked with a hopeful expression with Kushina who despite not being able to see it did the same.

" **Of course mortal…I am not a god without honor…You two should be dead right now but it is I who keeps you alive long enough to say you're goodbyes and to get the final sealing done.** " The god said with a blank face.

"T-thank you" Minato says with Kushina saying the same.

Kushina despite the pain gave her son a loving look,

"Naruto...  
Don't be picky… Eat lots and grow strong..  
Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm..  
Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..  
And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..  
Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..  
I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..  
Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..  
So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..  
Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..  
Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..  
Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..  
Put your mission wages into your savings account..  
No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..  
Another Prohibition is women..  
I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..  
All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women..  
So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..  
But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me..  
Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..  
Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..  
Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true..  
There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer...I love you so much." Kushina said as she shed tears.

Minato gave her a sad look while the Shinigami looked on indifferent.

"I-I'm sorry I took most of you're time Minato." She says weakly as she felt her life leaving her.

"It's alright...After all that's happened you deserve it...As for my last words to you Naruto...Listen to you're motor-mouth mother."

He was about to summon a toad to get the key to Naruto's seal but the Shinigami interrupted him,

" **No need mortal I will keep the key so not even being like the masked man will ever find it.** " The god declared.

Minato gave the god a thankful look before looking at his son one last time,

"Forgive us my son... **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**." (Eight Sign Seal)

In a large flash of light the fox disappeared into Naruto while the bodies of Minato and Kushina fell limp into the ground as the Shinigami took both their souls after Minato performed the sealing.

Sensing the Third Hokage approaching with a handful of ninjas he quickly grabbed the scroll and the boy and disappeared into thin air.

When the old kage and his squad of ninjas got there all they saw were the bodies of Minato and Kushina but no signs of Naruto or the fox anywhere. Little did they know that the boy won't be returning for a long time.

10th of Frostfall, 4E 175 (After the White-Gold Concordant), Imperial Palace, Imperial City, Cyrodiil,

The Shinigami appeared in front of the home of the current emperor, Titus II Mede who he knew was infertile and couldn't produce an heir. So he places the boy on the a basket with the boy himself wrapped in a blanket with his name on it.

" **Live well boy for you're destiny is now interwoven with this realm. Bring peace and someday you will return to you're home.** " He quickly seals the scroll into the boy's left forearm that he will get on his 16th Birthday and quickly knocks on the door before he goes astral.

The emperor himself open the door and looked around before he looked down and saw the baby,

"My…Who would leave in such a cold night?" The middle aged emperor said as he picked up the child who he saw has blonde hair and strange whiskers on each his cheek. When the child opened his eyes he sas the most beautiful violet eyes be ever saw it was like staring at an flawless amethyst stone.

A Penitus Oculatus agent who was nearby saw the child and asked,

"Your grace should I take the child to an orphanage?"

Titus remained silent as he kept looking at the child before he spoke,

"No Reynald I am in need of an heir…I don't know why but something tells me the Divines sent this child on my front door for a reason…Yes He will make a fine emperor and damn good soldier when he comes of age." He declared.

Reynald said nothing as he got the same feeling,

"How will we explain this to the Elder Council your grace?"

"Damn them to Oblivion! They are merely my advisors! I rule the Empire! And I'm sure my wife would love to raise him as her own she has been depressed lately and I'm sure she will be very happy to raise this child.

Reynald nodded as he stepped out of the way emperor who went back inside as he closed the door he got a feeling there will be a great shift in Tamriel in the near future.

Oh the Irony…

* * *

 _ **And we're done! Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW, like and favorite! Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Namikaze88 here bringing you Chapter 2 of Naruto Mede: Prince of Tamriel! And now without furthur comments let us begin!**

* * *

10th of Frostfall, 4E Second Century, Imperial Palace, Imperial City, Cyrodiil,

Titus Mede II slowly made his way to the second floor of his palace carrying the his new son to show his wife.

As he made his way to his room he began to think to himself,

"Hmm…What would be a fine name to give my son." He mused until he saw a name stitched on the blanket, Naruto.

"Naruto…an odd name but it also holds some kind of power to it." He was going to say more until he noticed he was approaching his bedroom.

With a sigh he knocked and opened the door.

"Hello husband." His wife greeted him from their bed.

His wife, Aeliana Mede, who is around in her early twenties and has beautiful golden blonde hair, emerald like eyes, and milky white skin.

"Hello my dear." Titus replied as he went and sat down next to her.

"What's that you're holding Titus?"

Titus hesitated for a moment before showing her the bundle.

She held back a gasp as she saw the baby. She would have called her husband unfaithful if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't produce a child, a secret only she, her husband, and Captain Reynald knows, so that only left adoption.

As she took the child she noticed it was a boy with the same blonde hair as hers but had amethyst colored eyes that one would get lost at staring.

"Where did you find him Titus?" she asked as she began playing with the child's hand with a smile making him giggle.

Titus smiled happily seeing his wife smiling genuinely for the first time in years.

"Outside our doorstep."

She stopped and gave him a slightly wide-eyed look,

"You're saying that whoever left the child got past Legionnaires and Penitus Oculatus agents guarding our compound?"

"It should have been impossible as he or she would have been caught before even crossing the gates. No I believe he was left here by theDivines."

"The Divines huh?" She said as she continued playing with the baby before giving her husband a knowing look,

"And let me guess, you're going to announce to the Elder Council tomorrow about you being unable to produce a child and yell at them about you being the emperor and they can't do anything about it?"

Titus said nothing but look away making her chuckle.

"You know Titus I haven't left the compound in 9 months so…" She trailed off giving him a mischievous look.

Titus's eyes widened at realization and grin slowly made its way to his face,

"And for his violet eyes we could say the he inherited it from my mother and the guards and servant could be bribed to stay silent…But what about those birthmarks on his cheeks?"

"You forgot Titus I was top of my class at the College of Winterhold a simple spell like face changing would not be something hard for me."

Covering her hands with Magika she loomed it over Naruto's face making him look at it with wonder, slowly the whiskers disappeared until his cheeks were now void of the whiskers.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Titus grinned.

Aeliana rolls her eyes, "About a million times dear."

"So have you thought about a name?" He asked.

"Well I saw 'Naruto' stitched on the side so…Naruto Attrebus Mede."

"Attrebus? After my grandfather?" Titus asked slightly shocked.

"Yes." She nodded as they both smiled and looked at their new son.

11th of Frostfall, 4E Second Century, White-Gold Tower, Cyrodiil.

The Elder Council was summoned by the Emperor early in the morning saying he had an announcement. They only hoped good news as the empire is still weakened with the lost of Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Morrowind, and Hammerfell and that along with the threat of destruction by the Aldmeri Dominion who made the Titus sign the White-Gold Concordant after the Great War.

The White-Gold Concordant is a treaty that basically made the Empire a puppet as it entailed the Empire to give tributes and ban the worship of Talos making the once 9 Divines down to 8. Because of this the province of Skyrim is on the brink of secession, something the empire will not allow, and would lead to civil war eventually, although the High King of Skyrim is pro-imperial despite worshiping Talos making Skyrim divided on who to support.

The Elder Council before the Oblivion Crisis and the Stormcrown Interregnum consisted of the emperor, the high chancellor, the counts of Cyrodiil, the high king of Skyrim, the king of Morrowind, and a delegate from Hammerfell, Black Marsh, High Rock, Valenwood, Summerset Isles, and Elsweyr. Now it only consisted of the counts of Cyrodiil, the high king of Skyrim, three delegates from High Rock, the high chancellor, and the emperor. The high king of Skyrim, Torygg, brought Belgruuf the Greater Jarl of Whiterun and Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm, to help out with the voting since the council is missing many members.

"What's this about Chancellor Sorex?" Asked Ulfric, who was very unhappy with what the emperor signed with those damned elves.

"I honestly don't know Jarl Ulfric." Sorex spoke.

"Well whatever it is I can only hope good news." Spoke Belgruuf.

"We can only hope." Galtus, the Count of Kvatch said.

The room was fairly loud as everyone talked until a Penitus Oculatus Agent walked in,

"The Emperor and Empress-consort is here." He announced.

Everyone stood up as the Emperor and his wife, who was carrying a child, walked in…wait what?

They all did a double take as indeed the Empress is carrying a child.

Seeing their reactions Titus smirked,

"Everybody sit down." He commanded as all began taking their sits.

"Now I know it is early and many of you, especially those like King Torygg here who has to return home soon, is very tired and we recently took a very heavy toll on the war." Titus spoke.

"Now before I begin does anybody have to any questions?"

"Yes your grace." Torygg spoke as he stood up,

"Does the child in her grace's arms has anything to do with this meeting?" He asked genuinely curious.

It was Aeliana who answered, "Yes King Torygg. Do you have anymore questions?"

Torygg shook his, "No your grace thank you." As he took his seat.

Titus looked around the round table to see if anybody had more questions. Seeing none he continued,

"The purpose for this meeting is as I'm sure you have noticed my wife has been missing for nine months, not leaving the imperial compound."

Everyone started to realize who the child was and saw the similarities between the child and the empress but also noticed the Emperor has gray eyes and his wife green while the child has violet, but everyone held their tongue until the emperor was finished speaking.

"The reason was because she was pregnant with our son here. And the reason I didn't announce it earlier was because the Thalmor might have killed her while she was defenseless…I'm sure you all know such things are not beneath them." Titus said the last part with a grim face as Aeliana held his hand.

Everyone in the room, especially Ulfric, shook in anger as memories of the battles they fought resurfaced.

"And so to protect my wife and my unborn son only the commander of the Penitus Oculatus, Reynald, and my wife's personal handmaids knew she was pregnant." A lie of course as he has known Reynald since he was boy and knew the old man is loyal to the Mede Family without question, and for the handmaiden a few bags of septims kept them quiet and it helped that they dotted over little Naruto and they will not say anything that might harm him.

"Now that I have made the announcement…" Titus takes Naruto from Aeliana and holds him up for the council to see, "…Please welcome my son Prince Naruto Attrebus Mede." Naruto just giggled as he looked at the people before him in curiosity.

"Now does anyone have a question before I dismiss council?" Titus asked.

"Yes your grace…" as the spokesperson, Edwyn, for the three Breton delegates spoke up, "…We noticed the child has amethyst eyes and Naruto? Sounds very Akaviri."

"My mother had amethyst eyes, Commander Reynald can confirm that as he has been a agent of Penitus Oculatus since I was a boy if you any of you have doubts. And as for my son's name…"

Aeliana spoke up, "My ancestors were Akaviri survivors and he was one of the great generals whose name was Naruto or Maelstrom as translation." Another lie as she still remember her studies from her time in the College of Winterhold as she had taken special interest in the Akavir language along with learning to read and write in its symbols, "And since my son was born during the storm I found it right to name him after my ancestor since he was born from the storm."

"Ha! A strong name for a child!" Ulfric boomed in approval.

"Indeed." Belgruuf nods.

Everyone gave a positive response as they thought it fitting someone of Akaviri decent will take the Ruby Throne someday.

"Your grace before we go…" Ulfric started as Titus was just about to declare the meeting over.

"You may speak Jarl Ulfric." Titus says giving him a signal to go on.

"…It would be a honor if you allow me to bestow a title to the young prince."

Titus and Aeliana gave him a surprise look before both looked at each other and nodded, "Of course Jarl Ulfric." Aeliana says.

"I thank you my empress…" Ulfric bowed before he continued, "…I would like to bestow the title of Stormborn to our young Prince!"

Everyone was surprised as Ulfric was known to only give the title with 'Storm' on it to people he respected and the fact he gave it to someone who was a mere baby means he saw something in the child.

"And we honor you for a powerful title." Titus says with a curt nod of his head, Ulfric bows before taking his seat once again.

"With everything said and done I will soon announce to the people of the Empire about the birth of my son. The meeting is adjourned."

With that everyone got off their seats and began to contemplate about the news their emperor has just told them. Like Titus they saw something in the child and hoped he would someday unite the empire into what it once was.

5 Years later (180 4E), Imperial City, Cyrodiil,

It has been five years since Titus announced the existence of his secretly adopted son who he said was his own, the Elder Council was happy with the good news and the people of the Empire rejoiced at the birth of the new prince.

But things weren't all good, a few months after Titus made his announcement Hammerfell seceded from the empire and a year after that Ulfric Stormcloak marched into Markarth, a city in Skyrim, and massacred the people known as Reachmen to give it back into nord hands. This was known as the Markarth Incident.

The only satisfaction the empire had was that the Aldmeri Dominion took heavy casualties in their attempt to make Hammerfell their satellite state and ultimately failed which led to the Second Stros M'kai.

Imperial Palace,

Currently we join our young hero is listening to his teacher who is telling him an story.

Prince Naruto Attrebus Mede has grown well over the five years, his hair grew longer (Imagine young Minato) and his amethyst eyes made him attractive even at a young age which many of his mother's handmaids said when he grows up he will be a heartthrob. And as Aeliana said she used her magic to remove his whisker birthmarks to prevent questions being asked though this was unknown to him.

"…And by sacrificing himself Martin Septim was able to drive back Mehrunes Dagon back with the help of the Hero of Kvatch." The old teacher said.

"That was a interesting sir!" Naruto says excitingly as his amethyst eyes glowed with excitement.

The old man chuckled as he ruffled the young prince's hair earning him a cute pout, "Yes it was a good story my boy but next week we shall have a quiz on what you remember."

The young prince groaned but nodded.

"You're dismiss for the day my prince." As soon as those words left his mouth Naruto was already gone.

The old man just shook his head in amusement, "Brat has too much energy."

Naruto was currently running as dodging servants and guards all who just shook their head used to the hyper prince's antics.

Naruto stopped and hid behind a pillar and looked around, "She isn't around…Good maybe I can sneak outside for once!" He says to himself excitingly.

He waited until most of the guards past and made a run for it towards the door leading to the outside. But before he could reach the door a voice stopped him, a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Naruto Attrebus Mede! Where do you think you're going!?"

Turning around he saw his mother Aeliana looking at him with narrowed eyes and both hands on her hips.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation young man."

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and rubbing his right hand behind his head, "Ah…I was…going to…get some fresh air?"

Aeliana gave him a deadpan look before grabbing his hand and dragging him, "Yeah, 'fresh air'. How many times do me or you're father have to say not to go outside! I mean how am I going to protect you from those evil hordes of fangirls!" as she dragged him into a empty hallway unaware of dozens of figures watching from the shadows.

Naruto shudders at the thought as he still remembers the time he and his father along with a handful of guards went outside of the palace to let him explore when all of the sudden hordes of young girls suddenly came out of nowhere and nearly horded him. He, his father, and guards will never forget the sacrifice of Jon, one of the guards, who tried to hold them of.

"Eh…On second thought maybe it was a bad idea." Naruto says nervously at the idea of another fangirl horde.

Aeliana was about to respond but stopped when she saw a dozen dark figures standing their way.

"Empress Aeliana and Prince Naruto?" One on the middle said with a accent that Aeliana recognizes as an High Elf.

'Thalmor? Here?' She thought franticly.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The same elf chuckled, "It doesn't matter you're both dead." Taking out a dagger he charged.

Acting immediately she unleashed a ice spike from her palm which hit the charging assassin in the throat he fell and rolled in front of Naruto who was wide eyed at the sight of blood and death.

"You bitch." A female elf said charging with the rest of her comrades.

"You will not harm my son!" Aeliana yelled as she unleashed torrents of flames from both hands burning several assassins to their deaths, but several performed acrobatics and continued to charge.

"Damn it!" Aeliana shouts as he carries Naruto into her arms and flees. She throws several lighting runes on the floor in hopes of stalling them.

But much to her horror several assassins were blocking her way.

"You cost us several good men you whore! I'm going to enjoy fucking you're corpse in front of you're son!" A assassin said enraged.

Aeliana looked around for a way to escape and saw a small open window that would lead down to a small lake. But the problem was it had a opening that could only fit Naruto in. 'You may not be my blood but I raised you as my own please forgive me.'

She slowly backed away towards the window as assassins surrounded her, she had one spell that was will cause a large explosion that would take her and the assassins to oblivion, as she neared she whispers gently to Naruto,

"Naruto…Always remember I love you."

And with that she threw him out of the window before she put both hands together and poured every drop of magika she had into her body,

"See you in Oblivion you elven bastards!"

All people could see in the city was a large explosion that rocked the very earth.

Naruto PoV,

I was very scared as many bad men surrounded me and mommy they said they wanted to hurt us. I began crying but mommy wiped a tear away and whispered to me,

"Naruto…Always remember I love you."

I was confused and scared but became shocked when she threw outside the window.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed but felt my body hit the water and as I ascended to the surface of the water I saw the tower where mommy was exploded and screamed,

"Mommy!" and after that everything went black.

* * *

 **And we are done! Please review, follow, and favorite! Ja Ne!**


	3. Hiatus Notice

_**These Stories will be on hiatus until I gain more inspiration to finish them but rest assured they will not be deleted as that implies I lost complete interest in them. I will finish them but life has been very busy for me right now.**_


End file.
